1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating an operating sound of a vehicle and, more particularly, to an apparatus for generating an operating sound of a vehicle, which is used in an electric driven vehicle to inform a pedestrian of the presence of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Noise generated from an electric vehicle (EV) is driven at low speed is less than the noise generated by a traditional internal combustion engine vehicle. A hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) driven by a motor also generates a small amount of noise.
The very small amount of noise created from an electric driven vehicle causes problems, however, in that a pedestrian is not easily aware of the vehicle in question. In order to overcome the problem, current vehicle makers have proposed a speaker installed in a front bumper or an engine room to generate a virtual engine sound, thus allowing a pedestrian to be aware of an oncoming vehicle.
The size of the hybrid electric vehicle or electric vehicle which is being developed recently is quite small, however. Thus, the engine room of the small-sized vehicle is too small to accommodate the large capacity speaker that may generate a low-frequency band sound. Further, a separate space for accommodating the speaker imparts a burden on the vehicle maker.